Community Health Centers
See also: Urgent Care, Main Page Community health centers provide long-term primary and preventative care. They're a great option for long term care because they're so versatile in what they can do. Instead of going to Planned Parenthood for your contraception, getting psych meds from Schuman-Liles (see Psychiatry), and getting your TB test at an urgent care center (see Urgent Care) you can get all of that under one roof, coordinated by your assigned primary care doctor. Most locations are open during usual business hours and some have limited evening hours for some services. Call to enroll or be added to the new patient waitlist. Wait times for a first time appointment can be as long as several months. Call to ask if they offer drop-in services for expedited enrollment. Once you're enrolled as an established patient, it's often easier to get an appointment. Fees for care at community health centers are usually sliding scale based on your income. If you don't make much money, your appointments will be often cheaper because of that. Medicare, Medicaid, and MediCal insurance are accepted. Community health center's primary focus is in serving folks who has historically had limited access to care. Most clinics have a specific focus on groups they really try to meet the needs of. For instance, La Clinica in Oakland seeks to meet the needs of immigrants and the Spanish-speaking community and West Oakland Health Center was opened by African American mothers in the context of the Civil Rights and Black Power movements. Anyone can be seen by any health center regardless of language, race, or ethnicity. Find a FQHC near you using this search tool: htsps://findahealthcenter.hrsa.gov/ https://findahealthcenter.hrsa.gov/ East Bay Federally Qualified Health Centers FQHC program designations include Medically Underserved Areas/Populations, Migrant Health Centers, Health Care for the Homeless Programs, and Public Housing Primary Care Programs. They receive funding from the Federal Government under Section 330. Native American Health Center * Oakland, San Francisco * (510) 535-4400 * https://www.nativehealth.org/ LifeLong Medical Care * Programs include urgent care, dental clinics, pre-natal care, elder care, homeless care (TRUST), and supportive housing care. * Berkeley, Oakland, Richmond, San Pablo * (510) 704-6010 * https://www.lifelongmedical.org/ West Oakland Health * Berkeley, Oakland * (510) 835-9610 * https://www.westoaklandhealth.org/ La Clinica * Concord, Oakland, Oakley, Pittsburg, Vallejo * 510-535-4000 * Closed on New Year's, July 4, Christmas Day, Memorial Day, Labor Day, and Thanksgiving * https://www.laclinica.org/ Tri-City Health Center * Fremont * 510-770-8040 * https://tri-cityhealth.org/ Axis Community Health * Livermore, Pleasanton * 925-462-1755 * http://www.axishealth.org/ Asian Health Services * Oakland * (510) 735-3100 * https://asianhealthservices.org/ Tiburcio Vasquez Health Center * Hayward, San Leandro, Union City * (510) 471-5880 * https://www.tvhc.org/ Independent East Bay Community Health Centers Designated as 501©3 non-profits, these community health centers have diverse funding sources. Roots Community Health Center * Quick primary care, pediatrics, physicals,TB tests, immunizations, case managements, lab tests, men and women's health, some home visits * 9925 International Blvd, Oakland, CA 94603 * Main Clinic: (510) 777-1177 * Pediatrics: (510)-5331248 * M-F 9-5 pm * Wednesday mornings are the best time for walk-ins. * https://rootsclinic.org/